


【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 58

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 火影忍者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19669099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 58

章五十八

佐助慢慢走近鸣人，趁他呆愣之际故意轻佻地勾起他的下巴左右打量，“老师，来一发？”

鸣人满头黑线拍掉他的手，“佐大爷您这是让好色仙人附身了？”

没想到佐助竟然认真地说，“那老头没我帅。”

鸣人看着他那样子就笑得停不下来，“好了，不闹了，我去洗澡了，你先睡觉，我记得明早还有课，是吧？”

“嗯。”佐助听话地爬上床。

拧开热水器的开关，鸣人调整好了水温就哼着小曲沐浴起来，洗到一半卫生间的门忽然被打开，鸣人差点跳起来，“佐、佐——”

“别佐了，我是来洗葡萄的。”佐助举了举手里那串葡萄，面无表情走进卫生间里。

鸣人站也不是洗也不是，气得飞起一脚踢在佐助屁股上，“滚到厨房里面洗。”

佐助眯了眯眼睛。鸣人心中警铃大作，“出去出去！”

然而佐助竟然把葡萄放到了一边的洗手池里就不再理会，他一步一步走近鸣人。鸣人左右瞄瞄缩到了角落里。随后觉得不对劲，为什么要躲他简直莫名其妙，于是挺起胸膛瞪过去，“你、你干嘛？！”

佐助不回答，两人之间的距离越来越近几乎要贴上了。鸣人一下子看到佐助下面支起的帐篷，老脸一红，“流氓！”

“老师，准确地说，是青春期。”

佐助声音有些哑，他把头枕在鸣人湿漉漉的肩膀上，“我想你……”

鸣人心脏砰砰乱跳，还来不及做出反应下身就被佐助握在手里，他一个激灵差点跪下去，呼吸也乱了起来，“佐助，你……”

佐助手里或轻或重揉捏着慢慢撸动，鸣人有些腿软，那里从未被人如此对待过，一股异样的快感顺着脊椎窜上他的大脑，他呜咽一声，“混蛋。”

“老师，你这里很兴奋呢。”

“滚！”

佐助手里的速度猛地加快，鸣人闷哼一声释放出来。他有些晕眩地看着头顶的灯，佐助这个混蛋……

鸣人还没从那股快感里回过神，忽然间感觉到大腿附近贴上一根滚烫的东西，他惊恐地看着佐助。佐助的眼睛异常的黑，泛着平日里罕见的光芒，“老师，你去的真快。”

鸣人大怒，抬脚就要踹人。然而佐助早有准备，身体死死压住他让他动弹不得，“鸣人老师，你帮帮我。”

“帮你大爷！”

鸣人使劲推了推。佐助轻哼一声，炙热的呼吸喷在他颈间，“鸣人，鸣人……”

终是抵不过他柔软的哀求，鸣人红着脸伸向佐助那里，任命一般闭上眼睛握上去，手里的东西立刻胀得更大。他微微咬牙，这个佐小混蛋！

“快一点儿。”佐助毫不压抑，喘息声都释放在鸣人耳边。

鸣人呼吸一颤，还是听话地加快了速度，他感觉到手里那东西抖了一下，跟着一股热液喷溅在他的大腿上。鸣人松了一口气，想了想又觉得不甘心，于是调侃道，“这不去的也挺快？”

佐助闭着眼睛还在调整呼吸，听他这么一说立刻睁开黝黑的眼睛，“鸣人，你得知道，和你做这种事情，我身上的每个细胞都兴奋的不得了。”

两个人还抱在一起，鸣人光裸的后背贴着墙，他眼角也泛着红，“你就是个混蛋，唔嗯——”

佐助忽然捧住他的脸吻下去。舌头被勾住缠绵着，鸣人要出口的话都变成了意味不明的单音节。

亲了一阵佐助放开他的唇，“真想立刻办了你，老师。”

最后的‘老师’两个字调戏意味十足，鸣人瞪着佐助说不出话，这时候他感觉到腿间的那物再次精神抖擞起来。鸣人有些崩溃，“你还没完了？”

佐助不答话，只闭着眼睛挺动腰身在他腿间来回抽|动。鸣人被他这样大力摩擦着非常痛，于是撑着他的肩膀不住抽气，“操！停，停……”

佐助难耐地看着他，“嗯？”

鸣人一脸豁出去的表情，“我、我帮你。”

佐助听到他这样说就勾起一个微笑，然后把头靠在他的肩膀上。

鸣人只好再次握住那根滚烫的东西。佐助就舒服地叹息一声。

好不容易等到佐助满意了，鸣人擦着额头的汗就要把人推出去，佐助却不肯走，“又出汗了，一起洗吧。”

鸣人彻底炸毛，“佐小混蛋你故意的吧！！”


End file.
